warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Garuda/Main
Release Date: November 8th, 2018 Stain her talons crimson, steep the soil in red. To quell her endless bloodlust, the murderous maiden Garuda slays her prey with coldblooded elegance and strides upon their corpses in a horrific display of visceral carnage. Garuda slaughtered her way to a blood soaked unveiling in . Acquisition Garuda's main blueprint will be awarded upon completion of the Vox Solaris quest. Garuda's component blueprints are acquired from Orb Vallis Bounties. Additional main blueprints can be bought from Cephalon Simaris for . Notes *If Garuda wields her signature , the weapon gains a 1''' meter innate Punch Through. *Garuda's base energy from leveling scales differently from other Warframes, having +125% more energy at max rank rather than the typical +50%. *Garuda's Systems is required to build Bleeding Body Ephemera. Bugs *In the orbiter, Garuda's Noble Animation Set also makes her Talons to produce large upside-down reflections on the distant floor behind her while she is standing still. This might also be the case for other Animation Sets but the resulted reflection is probably not in a visible place. *While holding the or , Garuda's Noble Animation Set makes the lower arm of the rifle clip into her left thigh. *Enemies affected by Garuda's 2nd ability, Blood Altar, interact oddly with certain CC effects. They are supposed to be invulnerable, but certain CC's will affect them, ending the Blood Altar early. This includes vortexes and 's Stasis. (May include others?) This also makes Blood Altar uncastable on affected enemies. For example, you cannot use Blood Altar on enemies inside a Cataclysm (with Stasis active). Trivia *Garuda is the 37th Warframe to be released (excluding Primed and Umbra variants). *''Garuda'' is a legendary bird-like creature in Hindu mythology who serves as Vishnu's mount. Garuda also has ties to Buddhist and Jain mythology. *Garuda was first revealed at TennoCon 2018 alongside . *Garuda's abilities & model was showcased on Devstream 118. *Mentioned to be similar to in her theme of "gore", though where Valkyr is basic, unbridled rage, Garuda personifies a cold, detached, and calculated version of slaughter instead. *Garuda's alternate helmet "Bathory" is a nod towards Elizabeth Bathory, a Hungarian Noblewoman held accountable for the deaths of many young women and, in some stories, bathed in their blood to keep her beauty and/or youth. Elizabeth Bathory is often compared to Vlad the Impaler for their brutal acts of sadism. Both evolved to become the inspiration for many vampire stories. *Garuda's main blueprint is not actually a reward for Vox Solaris quest. The official reward for the quest is a K-Drive Launcher, while Garuda's main blueprint is sent from Eudico via a message. **The blueprint is said to be found embedded in a tangle of Vallis fungi years ago, implying that it is not just recently recovered but unbeknownst to the Tenno. *In comparison to , who is also tied to the Landscape introduced alongside the Warframe: **Garuda is the second Warframe, after Gara, to require multiple unique resources found in only one mission and location on the Star Chart for crafting her components, being the Orb Vallis. **Garuda is the third Warframe whose component blueprints are all acquired from Bounties, after Gara and . **Garuda requires Vega Toroids, Calda Toroids and Sola Toroids, '''2 of each, alongsides 3 types of gems and 3 types of alloys from Mining, and 3,500 Kuva, making her considerably more resource-intensive. **Unlike Gara, Garuda doesn't require any resource from Fishing. *Garuda is released with , her signature crossbow, but has no separate signature melee. This is due to the fact that she has an innate melee weapon, . *According to Devstream 119, there will be more lore and backstory regarding Garuda in the future. See Also * , Garuda's signature melee. Category:Garuda Category:Update 24